Life With Derek
by WalkingwithWolves
Summary: Stiles thinks it's a smart idea to text a werewolf at 3AM... it probably isn't. The title makes this sound really cheesy and awful, oh god. If you have ever seen the show 'Life With Derek' you'll understand. The theme tune got stuck in my head and somehow it turned into this. Set after 1x12-ish. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Life With Derek

Life With Derek.

Stiles decides turning the 'Life With Derek' theme tune around to fit his situation would be funny, Derek thinks otherwise. First chapter is mostly text!fic, if I do later chapters they will be like real chapters. Set after 1x12-ish?

**Unbeta'd. :(**

Stiles is sprawled out awkwardly in bed, he looks at the clock beside his bed. "3AM..." He groans louder, not caring if he disturbs his dad now. 'How can I sleep when I'm just not tired?' The teenager wailed again. He could feel all the energy built up inside him and pushing the urge away to run around or have a one-sided conversation with someone was becoming increasingly harder. Then it hit him, who else would be awake at this time? Scott? Lydia? Derek? Stiles quickly grabbed his phone from under the pillow, sitting up against the headboard. He scrolled down his contacts list, he really doubted Scott would be awake or Lydia leaving Derek as his only real option. 'He's probably going to make me eat my fingers or something if I text him...' Still he decides to send him a text even if it will getting slammed into something or threatened but he never really complains about those things.

"Hey sour wolf" Stiles smiles at his phone, he's not really expecting a reply because Derek is probably thinking about the meaning of meaning in the corner of his burnt out house. When he feels the phone vibrate in his hand he almost squeals;

"Stiles, it's three in the morning. Why the hell are you texting me?"

"I dunno i was pretty borrreeeeddd. watcha doooing?" Now he can almost feel Derek's glare through the phone.

"Stiles. Take some alderall and go to sleep, you have school in the morning."

"Derek why are you so brooding and miserable?"

"Stiles why are you texting a werewolf that could tear you in half?"

Okay, he had to give points to Derek for that one. "Derek why do you hate everyone?"

"I'm not replying anymore, go to sleep."

"And now I have a werewolf who gets under my skin this life with derek"

"Did you really just do that?"

"Used to be my bestfriend and my father and me a happy little family and alright with me"

"Stiles, please stop."

"Peter bit Scott and that's when everything changed"

"Stiles."

"Somethings were lost and others were gained"

"Oh god."

"Beacon hills. is full of wolves. So many changes it makes my head spin and now ive got a werewolf who gets under my skiiiiinnnnn..."

"You're funny."

"This is life with Derek this is life with Deerek"

"Stiles?"

"This is life with Stiles, Jackson Scott and Allison, Lydia and Dannyyyyy"

"I'm internally screaming now, Stiles."

"LIVING LIFE WITH DEREK LIVING LIFE WITH DEREK"

"Stiles."

"De-rek i thought you were gonna ignore me?;-)"

"You're the most annoying kid ever, y'know that?"

"Yup"

"Stiles, I'm going to sleep before I come over and stand on your neck."

"De-rek i cant believe you actually watched that show"

"Even I had a childhood Stiles."

"Derek it started like seven years ago you werent exactly a child then..."

"Stiles, shut up."

"Hey your texting me back"

"Yes and I have no idea why."

"De-rek tell me a story"

"Once upon a time, there was a big bad wolf called Derek and he killed Stiles because he was annoying him at 3AM."

"Awwwwwwwwww"

"Seriously now Stiles, I'm going to sleep."

"Night love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

"I'm turning my phone off."

"what is love? baby dont esaaaat meee"

"Goodnight."

"black wolf howling in the dead of night..."

"GOODNIGHT STILES."

"okay de-rek you're boring me now;) goodnight" Stiles smiled a little humming the 'Life With Derek' theme tune as he closed his eyes holding the phone, somehow he fell into a deep sleep however the tune to 'Life With Derek' was going to be stuck in his head, forever. But he didn't really mind that.

His sleep was short, the minute light broke through the window he was up and on the computer, looking something up. His legs shaking as he tried to rid of some energy and concentrate on the dauntingly long page of information on the monitor. Eventually, he gave in and flopped on his bed wriggling around. It was six in the morning and he was practically bouncing on his bed, grabbing his phone he read over a few messages from his dad from maybe a month ago, then he read his entire thread with Scott, then Lydia, then Derek. Stiles groaned at how lame he sounded. "Idiot." The hyperactive teenage whispered dropping his phone on the floor. Why he was sending lyrics to Derek at three o'clock was still beyond him also the fact that Derek actually replied. Bravely, he picked p his phone and started typing out another message.

"Hey man sorry about like this morning i was tired but at least i went to sleep after for like three hours uh sorry" Stiles hit send before hastily tossing his phone from one hand to the other. The quick vibration came as a shock and then his phone was on the floor and Stiles arched an eyebrow, treating it like a bomb. Was Derek really texting him back already? Very, very slowly, he picked up the phone unlocking it.

"It's okay, it was actually entertaining. I need you to find something for me later, I'll text you at lunch time. I have to do something first."

Stiles smiled _slightly_ before the bouncing around started again.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, I was worried posting such a short story but I the next chapter will be up very soon and will be more than 1K words because I hate how short this is. Pretty sure I changed tenses in the last paragraph, sigh. Don't hate me. :(**

**Thanks in advance for any reviews etc. I'm 100% open to suggestions for future chapters/storylines? Thanks everyone. c:**


	2. PreHeat

**Hopefully this chapter isn't too short because I really hate it when I think I've written a ton and it's like oh, 700 words? Really? Any reviews etc. are always welcome. Give me suggestions or criticism. No like homophobic comments (I have no idea if they're called flamers or something) because if you're homophobic, you really shouldn't be watching Teen Wolf. So much gay. Anyway, enjoy. c:**

**Again, this is un-beta'd. So all mistakes are my own. D:**

* * *

Stiles sat crossed legged buried in the PDF file he was reading online, he really wasn't aware of the time. He'd been tangled up in reading ever since he got home from school. His dad had left for work around an hour ago, yes, he popped in to say goodbye but Stiles had shushed him as he got deeper and deeper into what he was reading. The silence ended as the vibration of his phone became louder and louder, Scott was calling him. Reluctantly he picked up;

"Stiles, dude. I've texted you for like a half hour, I'm freaking out here." Scott was almost squealing at him now.

"Scott," Stiles sighed heavily eyes still locked on the computer screen. "I can't help you and your crazy ass hunter girlfriend. Dude, her dad is gonna kill you if you keep going over there. I'm not distracting him again."

"C'mon... I'll like, talk to Lyd-"

"Remember the last time you talked to Lydia for me? You sucked her mouth, dry dude. Dry."

Scott wailed like a four-year old, several times. "Dude! Just get in your jeep and like try and distract him. Please?"

"Why can't you just call her?! Her dad isn't going to believe I'm the pizza delivery guy again, I didn't even have a pizza last time!"

"I need to give her something?"

"Sorry, I need to finish reading up on this. I told Derek I'd have it done by like seven," He found himself having to squint at the time in the corner of the screen. "and it's now six. You're on your own this time." Stiles hit the red button, cutting him off. Obviously he loved Scott, like a brother but his on and off romance with Allison was starting to get really annoying. He threw his head back groaning loudly.

Derek had texted him earlier about looking into a lunar eclipse and some kind of wolfsbane. He'd spent all day searching for it drinking around seven cans of diet coke to try to stay on edge but still, nothing. Stiles was almost ready to give up plus he was starting to feel grouchy and tired as he broke out into a yawn. Calling it a night, he flopped down on his bed almost immediately drifting off.

* * *

The banging on his window had got to the point where he thought it would just break. He knew who would be at the window, which annoyed him because he had nothing to report to the alpha.

"OK, I'm getting up!" Stiles groaned, not too loud because he knew Derek would hear him. Slowly he rose from the tangled sheets and lifted the window up to be greeted with possibly the most extreme scowl ever. Breaking out into a yawn again, Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What were you doing?" Derek arched an eyebrow.

"Sleeping? Y'know, what most teenagers do." Stiles sarcastical smiled, tiredness still wrapped around him as he tried to shake it off.

"OK. Did you find it?"

"No. Sorry, look, I tried all day and then I got really freaking tired. I'll try again tomorrow, like, I swear."

"Stiles, I needed it by tonight."

"De-rek, stop whining. I'll help your sour-wolf-butt out in the morning."

Derek was glaring, sliding his leather jacket off and tossing it on the bed somehow he looked even darker and brooding than before, if that was possible. "Well, you're doing it now. I really need to find it before _they _do." The older man hissed the word 'they'. The Argents. Wolfsbane. Lunar eclipse. So it made a little more sense now.

"Fine. But if we don't find anything in an hour. You're dragging your ass the same way you came in and I'm going back to bed."

"Fine." Derek growled. He was way nicer over text message... and when he wanted Stiles to do something.

It had been two hours since Derek had showed up, Stiles was looking through a ton of websites trying to find anything. Most of the time had been spent in silence, with Derek leaning over Stiles shoulder, one hand on the desk the other on the back of the chair.

"De-_rek_. Stop grunting, it's really annoying." The teenager was completely enveloped in the stuff he was reading, trying to find something. Obviously, Derek's response was another grunt just to piss him off. "Can you like, go sit down. Stop breathing on my neck, it's creepy and really annoying. You're not helping."

"Stop whining and maybe you'd find something quicker." A low voice almost whispered in his ear as the alpha sat awkwardly on the edge of Stiles' bed.

Now it'd had been three hours since Derek showed up and Stiles was still scrolling through a bunch of nonsense. occasionally, he would close his eyes and drift off only to be woken up by Derek's growls.

"Derek, I'm done. Nothing. I can't find anything."

Derek stood up, going back to hovering behind the younger boys neck. "Well look harder."

"Why can't you do these things yourself? Jesus, you smell of leaves and dirt and you always complain and brood around. You're not exactly the most pleasant to be around, no offense wolfy."

"Stiles- I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need you to do this. I was _busy _earlier, I thought you would've found something."

Silence just came over both of them, nothing was said for around half an hour. Not even Stiles complaining that Derek was breathing on the back of his neck or Derek complaining the Stiles was an annoying little brat.

The silence was broken by Stiles pushing his chair backward proclaiming 'YES' at the top of his lungs. "See, look, I found something. I've done. OK. I'm going to bed now."

Derek just completely ignored him reading what was on the screen in front of him. "It's almost midnight. Your dad is going to be home soon."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're gonna go now, right?" Stiles said almost pleading. The last thing he needed was his dad walking into his room and finding accused murder Derek Hale sat at his desk.

"Yeah," The moonlight failed to highlight Derek's frown as he turned around to look at the half asleep teenager trying to get comfortable in his bed. "Well, I think this is it. Scott should be fine."

"Wait, what does that have to do with Scott?" Stiles lazily pointed at the screen.

"Tomorrow? Lunar eclipse?"

"What?" The teenager shrugged yawning a couple more times.

"It weakens the virus, or curse. Allison's dad is probably going to be out and looking for Scott. It's like, you have the wolf form persona whilst remaining in your human form. Which means any wolf is going to be extra vulnerable tomorrow night. Scott's still ignoring me, I tried telling him not to go over there tomorrow. Even if I chained him up, he'd probably build his rage up on the fact it's his and Allison's... Uh?"

Stiles finally catches on, this wakens him up. "Anniversary? Wait, why did you have me looking up that if you already knew it? And like, what about the wolfsbane?"

"Look, if he captures Scott, he'll probably use a type of wolfsbane to flush out the virus from Scott's system. Which will probably kill him first. I can't control Scott, not when he's completely ignoring me. That's why I nee-"

Once again, Stiles cuts in; "NO. No way, I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are. Unless you want Scott dead, you have to help me out here. His emotions are going to be all over the place, especially tomorrow. There's only one way to keep him out."

"Out as in... knocked out?"

"Yes."

"What- how am I supposed to-"

"Stiles. Look, get some rest and I'll come by tomorrow and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Wait, like... If you already knew all this about the lunar thing and super special wolfsbane, why the hell did you have me spend all day researching it for you!"

"Don't text me at three in the morning."

"So that was like... revenge? Making me waste a thursday looking up crap that you already knew?!"

"Well, you need to know this kind of thing Stiles."

Stiles groaned, "You're an asshole. Playing games with me when y'know, Scott could die tomorrow."

Derek grabbed his ankle pulling him completely off the bed, his back hitting the ground with a thud.

Stiles gasped for air looking up with confusion, "Dude, what the hell!"

"You'll understand why you need to know this kind of stuff. Get up and get some rest, idiot." The moonlight did capture Derek's glare this time, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. His hand extended out to Stiles and gently, he pulled the teenager from the ground.

"Dude, why did you have to do that- now I freaking ache everywhere."

Almost as if he was forcing himself to, Derek's arms wrapped around the smaller boy and pulled him into he chest. "Sorry, Stiles. Just try to sleep." He whispers as Stiles nose pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Uh- Derek. Are you okay, why are you like- uh... hugging me and did you just like apologize..."

"You'll understand soon, OK. Just try to sleep." Derek let go and quickly left through the window.

Stiles was motionless, was Derek just hugging him... And saying sorry? He slid back under the covers, his back still ached a little but he soon found comfort when his head rested on Derek's jacket. It smelt like him, the woods. Like an amazing natural sent, it wasn't as bad as Stiles made out. Then something clicked, he'd been reading up on the lunar eclipse and the effect it could have on werewolves.

The word _**heat **_and _**pheromones**_ were just repeating over and over in his head, he quickly sprung up. That's why Scott would be majorly attracted to Allison, it wasn't their anniversary was it? No. This had to be the heat. And if Scott couldn't stay from Allison then why was Derek all over him. Stiles. Hugging him and saying sorry and breathing down his neck. No, no, no. Now he really wasn't tired, because Derek Hale was in heat and the smell of Stiles was going to drive the alpha crazy.

"So now I have a horny wolf wanting to- do stuff to me?" Stiles asked himself as he walked into the bathroom, ready to take a cold shower. He didn't even care if his dad was going to be home soon, now he really needed somewhere to think. Somewhere that didn't smell of Derek. This could not be happening, right?

**A/N: I'm not really sure I liked this chapter or the way I wrote it. But I needed a build up, right? Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do. **


	3. Let It Rain

**This is like my 3rd update today but oh well, I've spent almost my entire Saturday listening to Marina & The Diamonds and Demi Lovato whilst eating skittles. My life is thrilling btw. I decided to make things move quicker because I want to pack fluff and smut into the same story. But not the same chapter, or maybe? Like, why am I still typing. Enjoy. c:**

**Un-beta'd. As usual, all mistakes are on me. D:**

It occurred to Stiles in the night that going to sleep would allow him to escape his worry, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He could only remember one dream, but still, it wasn't exactly helping matters.

_~~Dream Sequence~~_

_The air was cold as it slid down the teenager's chest. He didn't recognize the place, it was beautiful however. The forest was full of beautiful greens and bursts of sunlight, the sound of a stream was all that could be heard. Awkward as ever, Stiles was stood beside a tree; wearing nothing but Derek's leather jacket and bed shorts. Even though rays of sunlight were beaming in the open air the breeze didn't allow any warmth to reach Stiles. He sniffed up and looked around, it smelt familiar. Like... Derek. His bare feet felt strange against the forest floor as he followed the sound of the flowing river. _

_Eventually he came to it, the stream was a cloudy green color as if emeralds had burst over it. A curious hand reached out to touch it, his finger swaying in the flowing lime water. _

_"You came to give me my jacket back?" A dark brooding voice whispered from the other side of the lake. Derek. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and black jeans and like Stiles, he was barefoot._

_"I- I don't even know how I got here."_

_"You like it?"_

_"Yeah. It's nice."_

_"Can you swim, Stiles?"_

_"Uh- yeah?"_

_"Be my guest." Derek smiled as he lowered himself into the water, smiling for once. He ran a watery hand through his dark hair and dropped to his knee's in the water, head just above the surface. "You should try it."_

_"Okay, I guess..." Stiles slid out of the jacket, and lowered himself into the water. The warmth seemed to hug him releasing any stress or anxiety from his body. Then Derek was in front of him, now stood up so the water rose just above his waist. "Uh-Derek?"_

_Derek didn't speak however he took Stiles by the hand and pulled him further down the river to the point where they were swimming. Derek stopped in front of him, treading the water as he allowed himself to drift over to Stiles. His head bowed and the straight line of his nose was brushing Stiles' jaw line, then his hands slithered down the teenagers back. Exploring new territory and roughly, the alpha was biting down on his bottom lip. Teasingly until-_

_~~Dream Sequence Fin~~_

That's when he woke up panting slightly, Stiles took one look at his alarm clock and flopped back down on the leather jacket he had spent half the night cuddled into. "I hate everything." He mumbled into Derek's jacket.

Stiles smiled weakly as he looked at himself in the mirror, wearing his red hoodie and simple jeans, he looked OK. "C'mon Stiles. You can do it. You can tell a ho- um.. alpha you don't wanna' have sex with him. Yeah, totally." He gulped a little picking up his phone from the desk that seemed to reek of Derek. Slipping into his sneakers and grabbing his back, still very nervous, he ran downstairs. "Dad, I'm gonna' school? If you're having corn flakes, don't put sugar on them. Oh and-"

"Go to school, Stiles." His dad shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay. Love you too." Stiles smiled closing the front door behind him. Then there, smack bang in front of his house. The sherif's house, was Derek's Camaro. Like just parked outside the driveway, as if it was perfectly normal. Stiles jogged over to the car almost tempted to punch through the windscreen, which would probably lead to his death.

Derek leant over opening the car door, "Get in."

Stiles sighed, "Look, I wanna' talk to-"

"Stiles. Get in the freaking car." The sulky alpha hissed which made Stiles think twice about making a run for it.

"Okay, we've been driving for like, five minutes. Can you just please, please tell me where we're going? Oh god. Are you gonna' like kill m-"

"Stiles. Shut up, I need to talk to you."

Stiles exhaled heavily, "About the bull you told me yesterday? This isn't about the Argent's, or Scott getting killed. Right? You're going into heat, like, horny... Right?"

Derek's grip on the wheel tightened before he whispered, "Yes." swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What was that, Sourwolf?"

"Yes." He huskily shouted.

"Look, I like you and everything- Well I kinda' don't because you're so like miserable and you always push me into stuff and-"

"Stiles, shut up. I don't have a choice, I can't help it. It's like every time I threaten to rip your... it hurts. I'm in heat, OK. I can't control it, I need you to.. just keep yourself busy tonight. Don't think about me or leave your window open or... just try to put bodyspray and stuff on a lot. Please?"

"So we don't have to like... do-"

"No." Derek is staring him down again.

"Oh, OK. I'm guessing like you can smell me and stuff..."

"Yes and it's driving me insane."

"What about Scott and Allison? If he's in heat won't he like go over and-"

"Scott is the least of my worries right now," He sighed a little, turning the car around driving towards what looked like the direction of the school. "Look, it's just, I don't want to- lose control. I don't want to hurt you."

"You almost broke my spine yesterday..."

"No, I mean like... hurt you in _that_ way."

"So uh-... the stuff about tonight and the virus been weakened and wolfsbane. That's true, right?" Stiles asked arching his eyebrows.

"Yes. Don't worry, the wolfsbane that's supposed to flush it out, or rather kill you, is rare. There is no way they can their hands on it before tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Like, really sure?"

"Stiles, shut up."

"De-rek." Stiles whined mockingly until he realized that Derek almost winced in agony as the whine escaped the teenagers lips. "Oh right, horny. Not helping."

"I swear, if I could, I'd kill you."

"But I turn you on?"

"STILES." His fangs showing and eyes blaring red.

"Okay, just drop me off here. I'll cut through the park."

"OK." Derek nodded pulling the car over.

The minute Stiles had got out of the car Derek had sped away, it was still cold. Well, considering it was December.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself as he pulled Derek's jacket out of his bag, obviously he meant to give it back but it was cold and well his hoodie wasn't exactly doing the best job. So he stretched his arms into the jacket somehow feeling the warmth of Derek's hug from last night, the smell of him. Quickly he snapped himself out of it, rushing towards school praying he wasn't late.

* * *

"Dude, why are you wearing Derek's jacket?" Scott arched an eyebrow as he climbed from his bike, removing his helmet.

"Uh- he left it over last night and I was cold this morning... So..."

"He came over last night?"

"Well, yeah. I was helping him with something."

"But you couldn't help m-"

"Scott, look dude, I can't keep pretending to be the pizza delivery guy. I'm pretty sure the man is going to file a restraining order against me. So just sneak in the window at night, do your thing and get out of there." Stiles shrugged walking into school.

"Right, whatever. You reek of Derek."

"When it rains you smell like wet dog, dude. Wet dog."

"Do you have to repeat stuff?"

"Yes, I do. because even though you've got super sonic freaking hearing, you zone out, like all the time."

* * *

The school day had dragged on, leaving Stiles tired and hungry as he was forced to walk home from school. Of course he would let Derek give him a ride to school and not have him take him back home after school. The teenager groaned at the weight of his bag slinging it from shoulder to shoulder trying to make it slightly less easier to carry, wasn't helping. Eventually when he reached his driveway he noticed his dad's cruiser had gone meaning the door was locked. Which was bad because Stiles had left his key inside the house, normally he'd make it home before his dad left anyway but today of all days. Stiles groaned sliding down the front door and pulling out his phone. He texted Scott first;

"Hey man i know your probably like busy now with uhm stuff but im kinda locked out and yknow i want you to see if you can like get in through my window or something so FREAKING HURRY UP DUDE"

Of course he wasn't actually expecting a reply, but the sky was darkening and it looked like rain. Maybe he could go to Danny's or like... OK so he was really out of options. Derek wasn't a choice. Derek was a no go, Derek was... in heat and Stiles is a teenage boy emitting a scent that will drive the alpha crazy, wherever he is.

As the rain started to fall, he really didn't have any other choice. Unless he wanted to freeze to death. _'Just be cool Stiles, he won't like hurt you...'_

* * *

The walk had taken way longer than Stiles expected, Derek could probably smell him a little too clearly now as he trudged through the woods in the rain and before he knew it a very wet Derek was in front of him glaring.

"Stiles, what the hell- why are you here?"

"Locked out. It's raining. Didn't want to freeze to death... Look, I just, can I just like go in your house or something. Where I can at least be cold _and _dry?" Stiles sighed heavily wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yeah, just uh... just yeah." The older man was awkwardly nodding as he led Stiles to the burnt out house. "Just follow me in and upstairs." Derek didn't slow down as he walked through the broken and burnt hallway and jogged up the stairs with ease. For a second Stiles almost lost him until he followed him into a room. A small room but at least it had some sort of roof left above it, he noticed an old-looking bed pushed into the corner of the room. "This used to be my room, when I was a child." He breathed in as if inhaling the scent of his childhood.

"Look, I'm sorry, It's just-"

Derek silenced him with a glare, "I'll grab you a shirt and some sweatpants or something, get out of those wet clothes. Don't worry, I can control myself. I'm not going to pounce on you."

Stiles nodded, limbering out of the drenched clothes awkwardly hiding behind the door waiting for Derek to toss him the clothes. As soon as he did, Stiles slid into them with ease, they were a little baggy and long on him but at least they were dry. He noticed Derek had also changed into dry bed attire.

"So- do I like have to sit in your car? With the heating on? Can I?"

"No, I can't have your... scent in my car anymore than it is. Just get in the bed."

"Derek, I don't want to-"

"Stiles. I'm not going to force you to do anything with me, it's just hormones and- I can control them but you're here and I'm pining inside. Just, Stiles. Please just get in the bed." Derek's face was screwed up as he inhaled and exhaled heavily.

Stiles climbed into the bed, followed by Derek who was lying on his back awkwardly staring at the ceiling. "Derek?" The teenager shuffled around under the covers, he could still hear the rain outside.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"It's fine. I gave Scott something to control his, seen as he's ten times more hormonal than me. He should be out until tomorrow morning, hopefully then he'll start coming down from the uh- heat itself."

"Why don't you do that?"

"Because, I can control myself. Scott can't and whether he likes it or not, he's pack." Derek's head turned to face Stiles who was lying on his side.

"Do you want a big pack, Derek?"

"Well, it would be beneficial."

"No, I mean. So you're not alone."

"I'm not alone, Stiles."

"Other than me and Scott, you kind of are... You just killed your uncle, your si-"

Derek growled harshly, "Stiles."

"Sorry, I didn't mean.. I shoudn't like talk about your family. Not cool man."

"Stop talking."

"See, you don't have to say shut up. Now smile, sourwolf. You're in bed with me."

"Don't play on it Stiles."

Stiles swore he saw Derek's lips twitch for the first time in a long time or maybe even ever, Derek sort of smiled. Stiles shuffled closer, slowly pressing his lips against the older mans jaw line.

"Don't, Stiles." He swallowed heavily as Stiles lips connected with his, it was a messy kiss. Dry chapped lips attacking each other in desperation, hands exploring, tongues fighting for dominance. This really wasn't helping the 'heat' situation as Derek was now whimpering into Stiles' mouth. Stiles was the first to break the kiss.

"Sorry- It was just like... You're in heat and I don't know..."

Derek gulped again, scrunching his face up. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything. It's just the heat... I should probably go for like a run or something to... cool off."

"Sorry, I'm just..."

"Stop apologizing just get some rest or.. something..."

Stiles buried his nose in the crook of Derek's neck, fisting his shirt.

"Stiles, please... don't."

He didn't really have much choice now as Stiles was almost asleep on his chest, was the boy serious? Was he doing this to torture the wolf? At least his hands were on Derek's chest and he was lying awkwardly into the werewolf's side because Derek was getting a little too excited about Stiles cuddling into him.

**A/N: This is probably going to lead to smut now, sigh. It won't just be smut and then the end, I want to carry out. I don't want them to just sleep together then get together, it doesn't work like that in my head. This is only the beginning. Reviews, comments and suggestions always welcome as usual. Thanks for reading I guess, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. I need to plan it out in my head first before I even start writing. Sorry, I'm a tease. **


	4. You're Mine

**OK, first I would like to say the ammount of time this took is not my fault. Between relatives visiting, drama studies, biology and trying to have a social life I have literally had no time to myself to write this. I was reading over everything the other day and I really hate how I started this story, it's really rushed and for that I apologize. Also I totally forgot that removes a '-' when I try and use a line for a time skip so that makes my paragraphing look really bad. I will try and fix that, if anyone knows how you can actually add a line or something please tell me because it will literally drive me insane. Also, this chapter is pure smut. So if you're not into that kind of think I'd skip this one. I was listening to 'Toxic' for a while because I find it so much easier to write with music. **

**In other news there are talks of a Life With Derek reunion which would be just omg, so ignore the fact I'm excited over a kids show but come on, who didn't watch that shit?! So now back to the story;**

* * *

It turns out it's highly uncomfortable to have a Stiles burring his face into your ribs. How can one person move so much in the middle of the night? Actually it's not the cuddle that's bothering Derek it's that the teenagers hands are dangerously close to his raging problem. It probably was the worst idea ever to invite Stiles into his bed because the alpha was flushed, sweating and way too horny for his own good.

Slowly, Stiles started twisting and turning before slowly opening his eyes. "Hey, Derek? What time is it?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Stiles, it's not even one yet. Go back to sleep."

"But I gotta' text my," yawn, "dad."

"Already done. I texted him from your phone saying you staying over at Scott's tonight. It was easy to convince him, I just used horrible grammar and rambled about nothing."

"Bipolar Derek is bipolar."

"What are you talking about?"

"One minute you're all over me because you pretty much want to screw me and stuff and then like the next minute you're back to being an asshole." Stiles rolled his eyes sarcastically, pulling away from the warmth of Derek's side and resting his back against the worn out headboard. "See, you know I'm right. De-rek."

He almost laughs when Derek winces at the sound of his name, "Shut..up..."

"No, you always tell me to shut up. Except now its because every time I open my mouth you cringe because you can't stand the fact I'm the one making you a horny ass wolf."

It doesn't take long for Derek to give on and grab Stiles' face, dragging him in for another kiss, skillfully rolling Stiles onto his stomach and sliding his hands up to the boys neck almost forcefully pressing Stiles' forehead against his own.

"I'm not complaining." Almost smirking, the teenager bit down on the corner of Derek's lip, sliding his tongue between the rough skin of the hormonally whipped alpha's lips.

"So you not," kiss, "tired," kiss, "anymore?"

"Nope." Stiles slid his hands under Derek's poorly fitted grey shirt, massaging his abdomen causing the man to writhe underneath him. "Really? Just from me stroking you?"

"Shut up and do something." Derek growled his eyes flittering between red and his usual deep green-hazel color.

Stiles didn't have to be told twice, he quickly peeled the shirt from the man beneath him and attacked his collarbones with tongue, biting and sucking slowly kissing down his chest. Derek was completely gone, he had no self control anymore, the effects of the lunar eclipse were fully drowning him now as his heavy breathing turned into low grunting and growling still Stiles didn't stop and before he knew it he was being pinned to the bed by a now wolfed-out Derek, except he wasn't fully transforming... Everything remained the same except his fangs had now been replaced his scarily white teeth. Warm hands were removing clothing quicker than Stiles could even blink, now they were both fully naked. Everything exposed, the teenager was in awe of the larger man as if he was sculpted by the gods.

Derek's fingers were in front of Stiles' mouth, he had no idea what he was doing but slowly he opened his mouth swirling his tongue around the digits until they were removed from his mouth and very much to his surprise, one was sliding inside of him. The alpha was now leaning over him even more, pressing his nose against Stiles' shoulder as he added two more fingers into the boys tight virgin hole. The teenager was gasping and groaning as his hands remained twisted in the sheets. Then he felt empty as Derek was spitting in his hand and rubbing all over his monstrous cock, spreading the boys legs apart, he lined himself up with hole before slowly pushing himself in whilst his hands gripped on his prey's waist probably causing bruising not that either of them cared as he finally buried the hilt. The man's dark pubic hair brushing against his ass as his neck was been licked and nipped by Derek, Derek Hale. The guy who was constantly pushing him into walls and threatening him was now buried inside of him. It didn't take long before he was moving, getting faster and grunting louder, slamming into to Stiles' prostate.

They were kissing in time with the thrusting, both groaning into each others mouth as they both forgot everything and just became wrapped in one another's eyes. Stiles was groaning and arching underneath him, wanting more because nothing could ever compare to this. They both were on the edge now, of course Stiles would finish first, it been his first time and all.

Derek was pounding him now, slowing no sign of slowing down. He broke their connection as he rode out his orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside of the teenager. His claws forcing themselves out of his fingers and as he gave one final thrust finishing completely, his claws dragged themselves down Stiles' rib cage. Marking him.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so I really don't like this chapter because I had no idea how to write it and it's way too short. I can't think straight any more, so just try and enjoy what I wrote. I will write smut better, I will. Oh god. Thanks for reading anyway. **


	5. Lone Wolf

**Hopefully I'll be updating this throughout the week. I also just want to say thank you to someone who pointed something out to me in a review. In the last chapter I realize I ended it in a really funny way, I should've been more clear when I said 'marking him' because I didn't mean like claiming him, I literally meant marking him as in just scratching him. I have no idea why I wrote that, I was literally scraping the barrel for ideas. I actually was going to end it with a real claiming/marking bite but I wanted to save that. Hopefully that cleared something up because sometimes my English is really bad and I don't word things correctly. I seem to have trouble with tenses too, again, sorry my English isn't the best. As per, this is un-beta'd and everything is on me. Reviews and such are always welcome, thank youuuu. :-)**

It's more awkward than anything after everything calms down, when Stiles' breathing returns to normal because hello, he just lost his freaking virginity to Derek Hale. Which is probably the worst part because Scott will smell it on his straight away. The lust, everything they did and Derek's scent rubbed all over him; In the crook of his neck, the unexplainable bruises and of course the three scratches that stretch from his big cage to his v-bones and they were stinging like a bitch.

It doesn't take long for them to shower, separately. Derek sits on the bed waiting, gripping his own hands so tight because he really couldn't believe what he just did. It makes him feel sick, like his stomach feels weird. Maybe that wasn't feeling ill though? Certainly not something that Derek would admit.

* * *

Neither of them was sure how it happened, but they ended up back in the bed with Sties desperately clinging to Derek's side but this time Derek just embraced him, wrapping his arms around him and lying on his side so he can get his legs around the teenager. Stiles smiled into his shoulder just feeling the warmth emitting from the wolf. It was actually nice, no one ever saw this side of Derek, the one where he just gives in and wants to be close to someone because it must be awful been alone, losing everyone you love, having a psychotic uncle. Still, it wouldn't kill Derek to let people in. Maybe now he would? Now he sort of had Stiles.

(Line here)

Stiles opened his eyes to find he was been stared at, like any sane person would he jumped back. "Dude, you scared me."

Derek's arms slide from underneath him as he detaches himself, it felt awkward now. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Uh, yes, please? What time is it?"

"Eight. Look, about last night-"

"I'm sorry, dude. I shouldn't have done that with you... You were just there and I-"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my bed." Derek was glaring again now.

"Oh, right, guessing the big bad wolf has to come back at some point, but I do miss the big soft cuddle wolf."

The brooding man just snarled climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom after picking out random clothes from his barely standing dresser. "Don't move."

"I don't think I can." Stiles snapped back, the scratches were really starting to hurt now plus the bruises surrounding his ribs, waist and neck were hurting every time he moved. Could he not have tried being gentle? Not that he was really complaining because heck, it was amazing although it's not like he had anything to compare it to.

Derek managed to get changed ridiculously fast, "Do you want to go now?"

"So you're gonna sleep with me and not make me breakfast? Player!"

"You think this is funny?"

"Look, yeah maybe I shouldn't have come over but you did stuff to me too buddy!" The boy was clearly in pain as he tried to stand up, "I don't want to get dressed. Give me my hoodie and drive me home."

"OK." Derek doesn't try fighting him to stay.

* * *

Derek is helping the teenager down the stairs, ignoring the fact he wincing in pain because maybe it's hurting both of them. As annoying as Stiles is, he can't deny the fact he cares for him and after last night he just wanted to apologize over and over.

It feels like a life time before Stiles is finally in the car, still groaning which really doesn't help because the effects of the heat aren't completely gone yet.

"Your jacket is in my bag."

"Keep it." Derek starts the car, sighing.

"Oh, so I even get a memoir, cute."

"Don't."

And the rest of the car journey contained nothing but Derek's grunting and Stiles' groaning.

* * *

Eventually they pull up at the Stillinski house, Derek sighs. "Is your dad out?"

"His cruiser isn't in the drive so, yeah."

"You don't have a key do you?"

"Nope."

"Idiot."

"Don't give me shit like that Derek, it's not like you stopped last night."

"Forget about it."

"Maybe I don't want to, your first time is supposed to be special, right? Tell me, did it mean anything to you? Huh, or are you too caught up in your stupid sour ass word where you brood all day and block everyone out. Just leave me alone, next time you want to subtly tell me you wanna' screw me, don't freaking bother. I don't care, whatever." With that, he started climbing out of the car, taking Derek's jacket out of his bag and lousily throwing it at him.

Before he could even close the door he was been slammed into the side of the car, his injuries hurting even more, personal space gone.

"Derek, don't."

"You think it didn't mean anything? Look, I'm sorry I scratched you and bruised you and did _that_ with you. I can't take it back."

"Derek, just leave, please. You might be happy been an asshole all the time, yeah, your family died. Look, I'm sorry, but you can't do everything by yourself. Just grow up; it's freaking annoying how hard everyone has to try to even talk to you. You're stupid."

Stiles regretted it the minute he said it because Derek was on his knees arms wrapped around Stiles' waist whilst he buried his face into the boys stomach. "Stiles, I'm sorry." He chokes out, his face still pushing into the shirt. He's crying, breaking down in the middle of the street because it's hard trying to build up a wall to stop yourself from loving people. Trusting people. Stiles can't speak, this is the side of Derek no one wants to see, and not many people ever will.

"It's OK." Stiles manages to say, starting to sob himself, "It's OK."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**


End file.
